The Unknown Sister (Re-Work)
by ShortFlower
Summary: The Summary is within it. Expect a slight slow updates depending the time, along with slight OCCs. I hope at least you enjoy it! It's rated M for now, but will change once I'm finished.
1. Filler

Well, as you noticed when you first saw this, it had Re-make in the title. You see, I did type this first time around high school like with 'The Mute Girl.'

Since I decided to take a long ass break, I thought hey, might as well look through my old fan fics. Let's say… I cringe at some of them. That includes some of the chapters in 'The Mute Girl' as well. Deleted some fan fics, since I don't really had inspiration for them to be continued. Also along with me not knowing of how to continue them. Luckily some I want to continue them, which includes this one.

So here's the summary…

* * *

When Mary joined in the Walker Family, she knew she was the odd one within it. She couldn't remember who she was, or even if the name she goes by is her real name. Though whenever her dreams start going on, she would mainly make sure her family knows so that they will sleep in the same room as her. It didn't help with the voices that she is hearing now. She just hopes that it'll end soon in one way or another. Besides, she knows that she has to go back to high school to finish her last year of it. Though little does she know that someone is looking at her to take her out of the life she grew to love in…


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Solomon was looking at the cocoon of Diva, who was sleeping peacefully without a care in a world of what was going on outside of the cocoon. Though he soon felt his older brother's presence, and looked to see him walking over next to him. "I'm guessing you haven't found our little Mary yet?"

"No… Seems that the Red Shield found out that we were going to get her. Diva will not be too happy about this." Solomon looked back at the cocoon as he knew that this was going to be risky. After all, before she had slept Mary wanted to be close to Diva to make sure at least she won't do something foolish. Even if Mary was the weakest one out of the three of them, she seemed to be the one that held Saya back during all these years. "I'm sure she'll show up. If anything I'm guessing she'll be either close to Saya, or somewhere nearby." He start to walk away as he knew that he'll need to wait till his own queen wakes up.

"When she wakes, you will find her. Along with James. He might be some use to you if she's with them." Solomon narrowed his eyes at this, and looked at Amshel. "Mary isn't the type of person to fight between them. She never has and never will."

"Yet when they forced her to wake up, she went into a rampage on killing those humans. Even drinking one of their blood." Amshel smirked at this, and looked at Solomon to see that he was enraged a bit by this. His eyes were even showing this as well since it was no longer the calm green eyes. Instead they were the bright red eyes glowing in anger. "You might realize that she might be different as the last time we saw her. Though she'll be useless to them. With no memories of what happened." Solomon continued to walk out as he knew he couldn't stand to be by his brother's side.

 _I will protect you Mary. You can trust me on that. I won't let this happen to you again…_

* * *

"Hey dad, we're going to grans house right?" Robert rolled his eyes a bit at this, and leaned against the doorway. "Yes, and you don't need to pack those cameras with you." Rachel looked at him, and made a slight face. "I want to take some pictures for my friend." He smirked a bit as he watched his daughter putting in the camera back in the packing.

He start to make his way down to the kitchen to make themselves some food. It's been about 20 years since he accepted the deal to take care of his brother's problem. He didn't really know what his brother got into, but after he was lead to this old building…

He had more questions than answer. First, his brother died after the war, and now he had to care for some girl that was the cause of his brother's death? At first he was against it, but after seeing the reports he knew he had to at least finish what his brother started. He knew that he had to deal with the whole idea of explaining to Rachel of her in another time, but for now he'll just live as normal. Though he was still worried. If this girl had killed a whole group of men, and even the people within the village… It'll mean that she might go and kill Rachel, and himself.

After the day was over and he made sure that at least his mother knew that Rachel would stay over for the night, he start to prepare to go into the old building. He made sure his gun was ready and had enough bullets. He shook some of his doubt away, and start to head his way to the abandon shack. He knew that it was probably stupid for him to carry a weapon, but he couldn't help it. With all the information he was told, he rather be prepared then to be killed off. He had a daughter to at least look after. He rather at least be able live long enough to see his daughter marry off.

He soon saw the building, but he soon stopped when he was at the door. He could see some liquid substance coming from the bottom of the door. From the looks of it, it didn't look like blood. It was too clear, but when he touch it… It seemed to have some odd consistency to it. He narrowed his eyes a bit at this, and start to pull his gun out. He took a deep breath, and start to open the door so that he could see what was going on.

He stood there for a time, mainly due to shock. He didn't know if he was glad of what he saw. After all, he thought he'll see a monster, but instead it was a girl laying there. Wet, from the liquid that was escaping. She didn't seem to move, and just laid there. He put the gun away, and went closer to her. When he saw that she didn't react to this, he knelt to her. "Hey," he slightly shoved her, but there was no response from the girl. He start to move her more, to see her clearly, but he stopped slightly when he heard her grown. He looked at her to see that she that her eyes were open, but she seemed to be dazed. He could see that her eyes were a dark shade of purple, but they weren't the same eyes that he saw in the picture of her with a sword. "Don't worry… I'm not here to hurt you." He made her sit up a bit, and went to put a jacket around her so that she could at least be covered. "I guess you must be the one that I'm going to look after." No response from the girl, but instead she slightly moved her head a bit to look at him. She seemed lost, and confused.

After a warm bath and some fresh clothes, he had put her in the guest room. He knew he should had called the Red Shield, but he couldn't. The girl seemed safe. She didn't make a move to attack him. If anything, she seemed to at least be grateful for him. She even went closer to him when she woke up. Yet from all he knew, she would seem to be a monster. From her actions though, she doesn't seem to be this _**monster**_ that killed his brother or those villagers. Now he needs to figure out if he needs to call them tomorrow, or now. He sighed at this, and shook his head. He walked in the room, and sat down on the bed.

She looked peaceful in her sleep. Not worried of what she did in the past, or what is going on around her. He sighed at this, and moved the blanket closer to her shoulders. "I guess you're in my care now Mary… Don't worry, you'll be safe." He soon left the room so that he could at least think what he should do next.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _Mary could feel herself in a field. It didn't have any flowers what so ever, but she felt safe within them. She slowly sat up, and noticed that she wasn't in her usual pj's. Instead she was in some dress. She stood up, and looked around. Though she realized that the sky was in the tone of the sun setting, but she could feel something wasn't right._

 _She gulped, and start to walk around as she knew that she needed to find out where she was. Though she soon stopped when she saw a couple of buildings. She could tell that they were made out of wood, and were run down. Yet this didn't catch her eye. What caught her eye was seeing a girl standing there with a broken sword. "H-Hello…?"_

 _No response._

" _Hey, look, I need your help. I don't know where I am and I-" Though she stopped walking to her when she realized that the broken sword was covered in blood. She took steps back, and when the girl turned around she saw it was herself. She even had a crazed look like as if she had snapped._

* * *

"Mary! Mary wake up!" She gasped, and took a couple of deep breaths as she trembled a bit. She saw Rachelle put a cup of water on her lap, which she took to drink some of it. She coughed a bit, and drank some more. "Mary… You need to at least find a way to stop these dreams."  
"Trust me, I tried… They just keep coming." I sighed at this, and noticed that it was 5 am. I groaned at this, and held my head in my hands. "Sorry I woke you up." I looked at her to see she was worried for me. "It's alright. Besides, it's not your fault." Rachel gave her a tired smile as she did feel a bit tired. "I'm going to take a shower. I can get your headphones to go back to sleep."

"Will love that." She couldn't help to smile at this, and gave her headphones.

She grab a towel, and walked to the bathroom. She still felt a bit of fear going through her. She had always tried to look up why she kept dreaming this. Even tried to at least find out through other people whenever she found forums of dreams. Though in the end most either led to dead ends, or just people think that she needed help for her mental state. She messed with her bed messy hair, and start to actually have a shower. Once she came out, she noticed that the mirror was misty, which caused her to wipe it off to see her purple eyes again. She gulped as she looked at them. She knew her father and her sister didn't have the genes to them. They both have green eyes. While she had purple eyes. It didn't help that they had some form of brown shades while she had black hair.

She start to head to head to her room at least and change into some clothes for the day. She was just glad that it was the summer, but she knew that she needed to keep herself busy. So she went to the bookshelves she had, and pulled out a book to read.

In the end, she ended up falling asleep as she read it mid-way though.

* * *

Robert had woken up, and was making some breakfast for everyone. He had been giving reports to them that Mary seemed to not remember anything, which confused him of why they were want to know that in a way. Along with her at least seeming to at least not remembering who she was since she felt that Mary wasn't even her real name at times when he had to remind her it was since he had to lie to her saying a family member died and let her live with him to make sure she was safe. The one thing that worried him in all this, which was noticing things when he needed to pick up his daughters. Men outside of the school grounds. Whenever he will tell the school officials they seemed to be gone like as if it was a figment of his imagination.

He soon looked to see Rachelle come down, which caused him to fill the plate with their breakfast.

"She woke up again. Same nightmare." He sighed at this, and looked at her. "Maybe tomorrow I'll watch over her. You need to sleep for a change." He put the plate in front of her, and sat in front of her.

"I got a raise at least…" She sighed at this, and looked at her father. "Dad… I know you took her in because of your job, but when will it end?" He looked at her, and start to eat a bit of his own breakfast. "I don't know… For now we will at least need to protect her like as if she is our family." He knew there was a slight rivalry between them. Either because she just came into their lives, or due to her at least being the one that needing to be watch over while she was at school. "Rach, I know you don't like it, but she has been there for you as well." He noticed that her face did change a bit. "She had looked out for you as you looked out for you." He knows that at least she does care for her. "Come on, I'm going to drive both of you to school. You need at least a pick me up on the way there." She couldn't help to smile a bit, and went to her room to at least change into her uniform.

Mary soon was done changing into her school uniform, and went to see that her dad had an empty plate. She figured that her dad would first serve Rachelle since she was the one that woke up first. "Can I have extra of it?" He smiled at her, and filled a plate for her. "Tomorrow a man will come here. He wants to talk to you about some things." She was confused at this, and took a bite out of her breakfast. "Why? It's not like I'm any useful to anyone. I'm just a bother to everyone." He sighed at this, and looked at her.

"He's… On a case about your parents' death. He wants to at least see how you're doing, and to make sure at least you are well whenever the case does end up going to court." She made a slight face at this, and looked at him. "How…? I don't even remember anything. Not even what they look like." He held her hand, and looked at her. "You are their daughter. The one that lived through the event that caused them to die." She gulped as she didn't know how to feel about it. She knew she should feel sadness about it, but at the same time she didn't for some reason. "This doesn't make you weak. It made you who you are today." She gave a small nod, and held his hand. "Thanks… I just hope at least they're not in pain anymore." She did notice that his eyes changed a bit, but stayed silent.

"Okay! Time to get rid of the dark and gloom!" She couldn't help to smile at this, and looked at Rachelle. "Come on Mary. Let's head to school before we end up getting stuck in traffic." Mary started to scarf down a bit of her food, and went to get her bag. "Coming!"

"Remember to at least message when you're done at your appointment!"

"I will!" She made sure that the door was closed, and went to follow Rachelle to the car. "I'm guessing you're going to see your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but at least don't tell dad. He'll try to find us-"

"Don't need to say more Rach. Besides, you two are happy at least." They both already gotten in the car, and put on their seatbelts. When Rachelle started to drive, Mary looked out to watch the trees as they drove to their school. She still didn't know how to feel about this. She knew that she was just basically living off of them in a lot of ways, and even if she gotten herself a job it won't last long due to her appointments. She was somewhat falling asleep mid-way through the drive, but stopped when she could have sworn she heard a voice. She looked around to see that Rachelle had her eyes on the road.

"Mini-nightmare?" Mary gulped, and gave a small nod. "Yeah…" She went into her seat as she knew this was bad. "Can… Can you tell me about my mom and dad…? So I can at least know a bit about them." Rachelle didn't look at Mary when she said this, but knew that she herself never met Mary's 'parents'.

"They were nice people. They cared for others and even put others before themselves." Mary stayed silent as she tried to make sense of it. "Yet… They died in a fire, and then I fell into a coma." Mary whispered this to herself, and looked at the window.

* * *

After some time of them being in school, Rachelle dropped Mary off to her appointment and drove off to meet her boyfriend. This was normal for them a bit. Not that they didn't like each other, but more that they at least deal with each other. Mary didn't like her at times since she would be cruel, and even try to mess with her head at times. Mary in the other hand will end up just making sure things don't go her way, and even made sure that others knew what kind of person she was. In the end, they end up at least came to some norm of peace. Rachelle had a mask because she needed to protect herself in a way, Mary didn't know why, but didn't pry into it.

Mary was the one that needed Rachelle since she would help Mary even if she had angered her at times. While Mary helped her with at least dealing some of her emotions and making sure she was happy in a way.

She soon walked inside, and signed herself in. Luckily the nurses recognized her, so they let her in to have her 'blood transfusion' in her. She had always was put in the room that no one really went in besides one doctor. She laid down, and looked at the ceiling as she let the needle go in her. Like as if this was her normalcy. She sighed and looked around to see they haven't change anything in the room. Not even the damn books they had. She sighed, and looked at the window that was across the room. She had always wondered what was in the alley way since the clinic was in the busy part of town. Yet, each time she came in no one will be inside. Closed her eyes to at least think up of something to distract herself in a way.

"How are you feeling Ms. Brown?" She looked to see a nurse came in, and was holding a CD case. "Fine… Just trying to think of something to pass the time." The nurse smiled, and went to the radio. "Well, I brought some music for you. I know it can get boring just being here in silent." Mary continued to stay silent at this, and noticed that she seemed to have a blue ring. She was confused at this, and couldn't help to worry a bit. "I thought you said you won't get a raise…?"

The nurse blinked her eyes, and looked at her with a smile. "It's from my grandmother. Before she died she wanted for me to have it instead of my mother." Mary felt remorseful at this point, and was cursing at herself. "I-I'm sorry-"

"It's alright. It happened a month ago so it's alright." She soon turned on the radio to play the music, and soon left Mary alone in the room.

"So much for at least being nice to the people here." Mary sighed at herself for this, and listened to the music a bit. Though the music was too calming for her to the point she started to fall asleep.

* * *

Though the nurse isn't who what people think it was. He had to hold in a smirk when she mentioned the ring. She was observant as always, but at least seemed different from when he last seen her. After some time, he went to check to see that the music did put her to sleep. He couldn't hold in his smirk anymore, which caused him to walk to her. "My little Mary… My poor Mary." He moved her hair out of the way from her face. He was shock that she let her hair grow out, but not enough to where she will be a copy of Diva. It was to the shoulder length, but it seemed that she still didn't take care for it. "You'll be back to where you truly belong soon. For now, you'll know how Humans will truly think of you when you find out the truth about you."


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After some time had passed Mary was soon out of the clinic. She didn't text her dad yet, since he'll call Rachelle to pick her up, which will end horribly since she is with her boyfriend. So she start to walk around the town. She knew at least she needed to keep an eye out, but it confused her a bit. She never slept in the clinic before. Not because it was just fun to stay awake, as much she wanted to sleep before in the past, but it was more so since she knew the needed to be taken out after the blood bag was empty. Yet she had to be woken up to a nurse taking it out of her.

She made her way to a café, and ordered herself a simple meal so that she could eat quickly. She soon went out of the café, but blinked her eyes a bit when she could have sworn she heard a voice. She looked around as tried to make sense of it. She slowly start to follow it, but stopped when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked to see it was Rachelle calling her. She gulped, and answered it.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You're not at the clinic. Where the hell are you?" She could tell she was angered by something, but she was just tempted to ask for a few seconds. "I went out to eat. You know they don't give me food afterwords." There was a long silence after Mary said that. She could tell this was bad, but in a way she knew she needed to head back.

"Fuck it, you're walking back home."

"Wait, what?! Rach-" She was about to say more, but she heard the call end. "Why that fucking… Seriously, does she think I can walk home?" She narrowed her eyes at this, and made sure that her phone was put away in a safe place. She start to at least make her way back at the clinic so she can make her memory work of going back. Though mid-way through she heard the song again. She blinked her eyes, and looked around. She was a bit worried now since she could tell whoever is singing it was the same person.

* * *

Robert was making a small meal, but stopped when he saw Rachelle come in. He did notice that Mary wasn't with her, which made him raise an eye brow a bit. "Where's Mary?"

"She decided to get out of the car. She got pissed off somehow." He stayed silent, and went to at least make sure the stove was on low heating. "I'll go look for her. Just make sure to do you're work." He soon left, and got on the car. He was worried for one thing though. Whenever he would pick them up in the past, he did notice people were following them in a way. He gotten a good look at them, but he knew this was connected to Mary. Yet she didn't notice it for some reason.

He pulled up his phone, and tried to call her. He made sure it was on speaker as he went to drive out of his home. A mixture of shock going through him as he soon realized that her phone was off. He knew damn well that she never had her phone off, yet she had it off. He started to drive to the clinic first since he knew that if he started from there he might be able to find her.

After some time he soon saw Mary going about. He soon stopped the car, and got out. "Mary, what the hell? You know you had to come back home." He went to get her shoulder, but soon saw that she… Well he had a different face. He was about to go back, but he was pulled back into the boy, and stabbed in the gut. "You won't have Mary… You and your Red Shield won't have her." He gasped in pain when he felt whatever the boy used to stab him pull out. He held onto his wound, and fell on his knees. "I… I won't let you-" His vision was becoming blurry as he tried to at least stay awake. He saw the boy's lips move, but couldn't hear him what so ever. He heard some movement, but couldn't figure out what he was going to do.

"We will take good care of her. Unlike you, I'm sure I'll tell her everything."

* * *

Mary soon arrived at her home, and sighed in relief. Though she noticed her dad's car wasn't there. She went inside and saw that no one was really inside. "What the hell…?" She went to go upstairs, and saw that Rachelle's door was closed. She figured that she wanted to be left alone, so she went to her room. She took off her jacket, and laid down on the bed. She couldn't really understand what was going on. It didn't help with those damn dreams. It was like they were trying to remind her of something, but it wasn't making themselves clear to her.

She cursed at herself a bit, and sat up. She went back out, and sat on the porch. Though she was worried. She could still hear the song, and it was getting to her a bit. The one thing she couldn't get is Rachelle didn't ask her about it since no one seemed to hear it but her. It didn't help that her worry was going off the charts since her dad haven't arrived wherever he was since it was getting dark.

Though she soon saw a car drove up, and she looked up to see that was her dad's car. "Dad!" She sat up, and went down the stairs. "Calm down, Mary." Though she went to hug him. "I'm so sorry." She looked up at him, and was a bit confused of why he wasn't mad at her at least.

"It's alright. How about we go inside. You'll catch a cold." He put his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to follow him taking her inside. "I had already made dinner for you." She gave a small nod, and went to the kitchen. Besides, she wasn't going to test her luck of him not being angered by her at this point.

She went to get her bowl, but noticed that there wasn't another bowl in the sink. She was a bit worried, so she went to get another one.

"You're extra hungry?" She stopped for a few moments, and looked to see him there being close to her. "Rachelle didn't get dinner. So I'm going to bring it to her." When she said this, she noticed his face expression change for a split second. It worried her since she never seen her with that expression. "I'm sure she won't need that. Not after what happened today." She rolled her eyes at this, and went to get Rachelle's bowl. "I'm sure she won't. Besides, you made her favorite meal." She walked out of the kitchen, and to the stairs. She could hear her usual music blazing, which caused her to open the door. "Hey Rach. Brought you your dinner." She went in, and put her bowl on the table.

"Sorry about earlier… Just that Blake was being a dick, and decided to piss me off." She couldn't help to smile at Rachelle, and noticed she was doing some school work. "It's alright. Maybe tomorrow we can go ahead and see that movie you wanted to see."

"Are you sure…? I mean, you were saving money to get that new laptop." Rachelle shrugged her shoulders at this, and looked at Mary. "It can wait. Now, can I go back to my study?" Mary gave a small nod, and walked away. Though she stopped, and looked at her. "Maybe if that happens again I can go ahead and punch Blake." She soon left the room with a slight smile on her face, and went downstairs.

She saw her bowl was empty now, but the meal was being heated up again. She blinked her eyes in confusion, and looked at her dad. "It gotten cold. So I decided to heat it up." Mary gave a small nod, and went to sit down on the bar stool. "But I like eat it slightly cold."

"It's unhealthy for you to eat it cold. Even for you." She noticed the tone in his voice, which made her look up at him. Though she soon realized that his eyes were blue. She tensed up, and got off the bar stool. "You're not dad… What did you do to him…?!" Her stomach turned when he saw him smirk, and walked to the window. She kept her eyes on him, but made sure to keep her distance. "Observant as ever, my little Mary." She felt a slight shiver as he said this. She gulped, and took more steps back. "Tell me, have you noticed things happening odd around you?"

"Answer my damn question! What did you do to my dad?! And who are you?!" The man smirked at her as she said this. "Seems your memory hasn't returned. Tell me, what do you remember?" She tensed up a bit, and gulped. "Why should I answer that?"

"I'm here to help you. Your family, these people, have been telling you lies." He walked to the shelves that had picture frames of all three of them, and picked it up. He laughed silently, and made her look at it. "You've been living in a lie." Once he said that, she had an expression with a mixture of shock, and confusion. "They were here to put false hope, and make you think you can live among them."

She took more steps back, and started to run upstairs. She made her way to Rachelle's door, and went in. She noticed that she had fallen asleep on her desk, and went to shake her a bit. "Come on Rachelle, wake up!"

"She won't wake up anytime soon." She tensed up again, and looked to see another man. Amshell had changed from the appearance into his normal appearance. "The meal had a drug so that she won't be woken up even if she was in pain."

"Wh-What do you want?" Amshell couldn't help to smirk, and looked at her. "For you to come home to your true family." She was more confused at this, and gulped. "M-My mom and dad died… I was the only one-"

"Another lie that they had fed you." She gulped, and couldn't help to somewhat believe him. "Your family isn't dead. They're alive and well." She went somewhat pale at this, and stood still as he walked closer to her. "You have 2 sisters. Saya, and Diva." Amshell looked at her face to see it held the same expression. "Saya plans to kill you both and Diva. Diva wants to protect you along with the others."

"The others…?" He could tell that she was lost of all of this, but in a way he knew it helped him. After all, if she was lost she'll listen and believe anything he'll say. "People who care for you, and want you safe. These… People just want to use you for their own means." She continued to stay silent as she tried to at least remain calm. "B-But they care for me, they took me in when they didn't need to!"

"To gain your trust." He put his hand on his shoulder, and looked at her. "Come, I'm sure Diva will love to see you. We can speak more there." She stayed silent, and looked at the drugged 'sister'. "She won't care for you when you leave. You two did say you had a somewhat a 'difficult' relationship." She continued to stay silent, and gulped. "O-Okay… I'll go. As long as I can know more." He couldn't help to smirk at this, and held his hand out. She seemed nervous, but put her hand in his. "Now you'll know the truth that has been hidden from you, my little Mary…"


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

She was looking at the window as the car was being driven to an air plane. She was confused since his stare didn't help what so ever of her being nervous. It was like as if he was seeing something was different, or trying to see through her weakness. She bit her lip, and shifted.

"You don't need to be worried about the flight. It'll be quick so you don't have to wait."

"That's not what I'm freaking out about… You keep staring at me like as if you are looking for something." He stayed silent, and Mary looked at her hands. "You… You said Diva and Saya are my sisters, but I don't know anything about them." She was more nervous of how they'll react when they realize that she didn't remember them. In a way she should be grateful, but at the same time she knew this was bad.

"Diva would understand. You were forced to wake up from your slumber." She blinked her eyes at this, and looked at him in confusion. "Forced to wake up…? But I woke up from a fire." He couldn't help to laugh at this. How many lies did they tell her when she wasn't even human? All those years of testing her blood, and seeing why her blood didn't kill her seemed to been erased from her memory. "You see, when you were forced to wake up your memories disappeared." He looked at her as he said this. "It happened to Saya as well, but she still has the will to kill you and Diva." Mary looked at the window as she tried to make sense of it. "What… What would had happened if I stayed there?"

"She will have found you, most likely tricked you, and kill Diva and you as well." She couldn't help to have small tears in her eyes when she heard this. "But she's my family… Why would she?"

"We don't know, but Diva and the others will protect you both." She wiped her tears away, and rubbed her arm to at least get rid of the chills. "Should… Should I know at least a bit about Diva?" He smirked at this, and looked at her. "She's… She's childish, and willing to at least please you if she sees you again. She can do things without thinking ahead of herself. In the past, you would watch out for her. Keep her calm enough to where we wouldn't have to worry about her heading off into danger."

She was more confused, and tried to make sense of it. "So… She's my little sister?"

"No, she's your triplet. She's your youngest sister. Saya is your older sister, and you're the middle triplet." She was more confused, and couldn't help to be happy to hear of this. Though it made her more confused of why she was feeling this. "You must rest. You'll need it."

* * *

Diva was ecstatic beyond her body could contain. She knew that Amshell will return with her sister, and it'll mean that she could run around more, sing her songs, and even talk to each other again. Though for now she was forced to stay back as he bring her to her. "Solomon… When my sister returns you must protect her." She looked over to him. He was at the doorway to the garden, but not close to Diva. "Protect her from Saya, or do you still feel the same as you met her?"

"She's the reason I became to be." Diva stood up from the ground, and walked to him. "Protect her from Saya, and Karl."

"He won't harm her." Diva stayed silent, and walked inside. Though Solomon knew what she meant. Even if Karl is Diva's Chevalier, but he can act out unless Diva orders him to stop. He followed her, and went to at least make sure the room was clear. "When she comes I want to make sure her room is ready! With her favorite book too!" This is one of those times Solomon was glad that Diva seemed to at least care for her other than herself. Though he knew that it'll mean that Nathan will hear of this along with the others.

"Diva, she might not remember us. She was forced to wake up in the same fashion as Saya. We have to be careful." He looked to see Diva was looking through the window. "Diva…?"

"I want her to be nearby me at all times again. If Saya sees her, or even gets close to us…" She looked at Solomon with her eyes glowing a bit. "I want you to make sure she stays far away from her." Solomon could tell that she had gotten protective over her even though she was the one that was being protected by Mary. "She won't be a part of it. I'll make sure of it." He knew that very well if she still had the same personality as before. "How about you sing? She'll love to hear you sing when she arrives." Diva couldn't help to smile at this, and gave a nod. "Not here." She walked away, and went to another room. Solomon didn't follow her, but could tell that at least she was going to sing within the house.

It seemed that they weren't the only ones that knew about Mary's arrival. Nathan was mainly looking at the events that were being scheduled for Diva. Though he did notice James was looking at the window. "If you're worried about Mother Dearest, she's fine with Solomon." James didn't reply, but Nathan continued to look over the papers that places wanted Diva to sing at. "I'm worried that Diva will end up being attached to her to the point that she will forget what is currently happening. She needs to worry about Saya."

"Mary will be able to calm her down. After all, she's able to do so before."

"You forget that she has lost her memory. She might end up returning to Saya and it'll make Diva unstable then what she needs to be." Nathan narrowed his eyes at him, but smiled. "Amshell is returning with Mary." James seemed to be in shock, but it soon hid it. "She's will be arriving shortly, and we all need to be there for her." He looked at him, and narrowed his eyes at him. "So… **If you try to hurt her I will make sure you'll regret it.** " James still held the same expression on his face since this was normal for Nathan. "Now… We much make sure things are prepared!" James stayed silent at this, and he went to the papers. "They will hear of this."

"And when they do we will make sure she's protected and far away from Saya's grasp." Nathan might been there longer than most of them, but he's protective more over Mary, and in turn he became over Diva. After her birth, he knew that she'll be the weakest one out of three of them. It might not help that his queen was her mother… The one promise he made before she died was to protect Mary. He might had failed when her body was found by those men, but he won't fail her again. Not after Mary was forced to do something that she didn't want to do.

* * *

Amshell had let her sleep during the time of being driven to the car, and carried her to the plane. He made sure at least she was secured, and sat down for himself. He looked at her as he felt the plane start. He was shock that it seemed more human compared to how she was in the past. Yet, all the personality she had that seemed to let them get along was gone. Replaced with a personality with a human that will complicate the plan with all of this. If those humans didn't force her to wake up then things will to back to normal. He looked back at Mary to see at least she was fidgeting a bit in her sleep. He stayed silent as he watched her. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

Will she act as the same as Saya when it came to remembering certain things, or will she just revert back to the personality of they grew to know?

He soon stood up, and left the room a bit. He pulled out his cell phone, and called Solomon. He knew if anyone should know how she is, it'll be him first. So he could at least somewhat calm Diva down if she react horribly to this.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

After some time, Mary felt she was being shaken a bit, which caused her to wake up. She opened her eyes, and looked to see Amshell was the one waking her up. "It's time." She stood up from the chair, and was somewhat in shock she was in a plane. She followed him out, and was getting nervous as people looked at them. She made sure to somewhat stay close to him as she could tell he knew what was going on.

He soon stopped at the car, and she noticed that someone else opened the door for them. Amshell moved out of the way to let Mary go through. She went in, but could feel her nerves getting to her. "Wh-Where are we?" She looked at Amshell as she said this. "I mean… We're not in Idaho."

"We're in Paris." She was in shock, and now worried. "W-Wait, Paris?! I-I was only asleep for a few hours!"

"I have some connections to make sure we didn't come across any delays." He looked over her, and then at his watch. "When we arrive you'll meet your true family." Mary could feel her mind going fast with questions now. If she was going to meet them so soon then why now?

"Shouldn't… Shouldn't I at least know what's going on?" She gulped, and held her arms a bit. "I mean… Wh-What if she notices I don't remember anything? What if-"

"We have prepared if anything could happen." Amshell looked at her, and noticed she was nervous still. "The only thing you'll need to worry about is to not talk to anyone. I can tell you don't speak French." Mary stayed silent at this point, and tried her best to remain calm. "I only know how to say hi and yes in French… Though I sense that won't get me by." She couldn't help to smile at least since she knows that she couldn't really do much either way. She went to look for her phone, but soon realized she didn't have it. "So much for my music…"

* * *

Diva had stopped singing at this point, and soon noticed the car coming up. She smiled, and went down on the ground level. "Solomon!" She start to make her way to the front, but Solomon stopped her. "Calm down. Remember Diva, she won't remember us." Diva made a slight face at this, and looked at him. "So? We're still sisters. She would still want to see me." Solomon slightly pulled her back, and made her look at him. "Yes, she would, but you have to be cautious." He could see confusion in her eyes at this point, but he also knew that at least this was probably one of the few times she'll listen to either one of the Chevaliers. "She won't remember us, and we have to make sure she at least is happy here like you are. Besides, I'm sure if we even get word that Saya and the others are around we will take her far away from here." Diva stayed silent, and sighed. "But Amshell will have her close to him like before."

"Not this time. He knows what she's going through a lot so he'll be cautious with her as well." Diva was glad at this, but at the same time it'll mean that she might see her more then before. Though Solomon put his arm down when he heard footsteps. "Remember Diva, you can't be how you were with her in the past. You have to at least be slightly calm with her."

* * *

Mary had at least tried her best to try to remain calm throughout the whole ride. Either from being humming to herself, or to at least to look through the window to see how different it was back in America. She could tell she wasn't going to get used to how people dressed. Along with at least being the one that wasn't about fashion. She was more into music, or just drawing. Though she soon blinked her eyes when she saw the car go through a gate, and soon stopped at the front of a building. Amshell soon left the car, and waited for her. She gulped, and slowly got out of the car. She winced a bit from the sun, and tensed when she saw the building that seemed to at least be out of her limit. That and she could tell they had more people to work on his house since not one person can work on this. She slowly followed him as she saw him walking to the door. Though she soon stopped when she saw there were two people at the other side.

"It's all right… They won't harm you. They're your true family." Mary looked at Amshell and could tell he seemed to at least cold of all of this, but it didn't help her nerves. "Okay… If I accidently go ahead and try to hurt someone then at least hold me back." She slowly went to the door, and went to the handle. Though she stopped herself. She could feel that she was being stared at, but for now she had to hold herself together.

So she opened the door, and saw another girl that looked like her. The only difference was she had blue eyes, and way longer hair then herself. "Um… I'm guessing you're Diva?" She looked at her, and noticed that another man was there. "Yes." Diva couldn't help to smile at least, and walked closer to her. Once she was close enough, she went to hold her hand which Mary didn't take it away. "I haven't seen you in so long… I'm so sorry you were forced to be away from me." Mary was more confused, but didn't say anything.

"Oh! That reminds me." Diva soon walked away, and went next to Solomon. "His name is Solomon, he's been there for you before." Mary looked at him for a bit, and felt odd. He seemed to at least be looking at her like as if they know each other for a long time. Yet she doesn't even know the man. "He has protected you in the past, and will now." Mary stayed silent as she knew this was a bit weird for her. "But what about you? I mean, we're both the same age, and we can't even stay in one place." Diva couldn't help to laugh at this, which Mary got a bit nervous from it. "Mary… You need to remember so much. How about we go to where you'll hear me sing?"

"Sing? You sing?"

"Yes! Oh you'll love it!" She held her hand and went to the door.

"Diva!" She seemed to stop, and looked at Amshell. "Make sure to bring James." She made a slight face at this, and looked at him. "But I want to be with her and Solomon!" Amshell sighed at this, and looked at her. "It's to protect you and Mary. I'm sure if Saya would to hear her return, she'll try to get her." Mary felt her hand being tightened, which made her look at Diva. "Fine… Tell Nathan to come with us too. He'll want to see her too." Amshell gave a nod, and soon Mary was dragged by Diva to another place.

"Did you have to really do that brother? You scared Mary in a way." Solomon looked at Amshell as he could tell that he did enjoy it in a way. "She needed to at least stay with us in any way. That includes scaring her." Solmon narrowed his eyes at this since he seen him use this before. "She might not remember us, but I won't let her be scared into something that she doesn't want to do."

"You forget your place Solomon." Amshell glared at him as he said this. "You aren't going to get in the way with our plans because Mary has been with Diva's side for a long time. She has protected her, and at least tame her. Now that is gone with her memories, I will need to at least make sure she stays with us." Solmon sighed at this, and looked at him. "You do any harm to her, or even try to kill her… I will make sure Diva will know, and I will cut you down in half." Amshell smirked at this, and did notice his eyes were red. "You might want Mary to be the same as before, but it seems you became crueler during the time of her being away from you." He walked away, and Solmon stayed there. He knew what he said was true, but it was to protect Mary. He had seen how Saya was due to her memories being gone, and he didn't want the same to happen to her.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Mary couldn't take it in a way. Diva seemed happy that she was back, which she was glad for it. Though at the same time she couldn't take how many questions she was asking. From what is her favorite food, books to read, and her hobbies. She sat down on a chair as Diva was looking through some clothes. "Diva… I know you want to know a lot about me, but… Can you take a slight break?" Diva had stopped at this point, and looked at Mary. "I mean… If you continue to ask all these questions I might go a bit nuts." She gulped as she could tell Diva didn't like it. "Besides, you can ask all of those questions when it's a good time." She looked at her as she said this. "That and if you keep on asking I might not remember all the answers you'll ask of me." She walked to Diva, and noticed she was mainly looking at some purple clothes. "Is this your clothes?"

"No, it's yours." She was a bit shock, and looked at Diva. "W-Wait, what?!"

"They're all yours. I just need to find a good one for you." She gulped, and looked at all of them. "Well… Are there ones that just a shirt?" Diva looked at her in confusion, and looked through some of it. "It's just… I don't like wearing dresses."

"We can go and buy some clothes then, but you can't be in those clothes. They look too Human." She was more confused at this. "Wait… Too Human?" Diva didn't respond to her at this point, but continued to look through the clothing. Soon she pulled out one that seemed to at least be thin, but long enough where it was below her knees. "How about this?" She was confused and was about to say no, but Diva went to the door. "I'll be out while you change." That was when she closed the door on her.

Mary was confused, but was looking at the dress. She noticed that it was completely white, but a small hint of purple. "I guess I should at least change…"

* * *

"James, you will protect Diva while I'll protect Mary." James looked at Solomon, and at least could tell that he didn't trust him. "I was already aware of that. If-"

"She won't harm Diva." Solomon narrowed his eyes at this as he could tell that no one was going to keep an eye on Mary besides himself. "She would have by now. The fact that Diva had dragged her into her old room, and Amshell brought her here shown us she won't harm her." James stayed silent, but made sure that he at least was prepared by having a cell phone with him. "Either way, we have to be prepared. She could go to Saya without us knowing."

"She won't. She doesn't know of Saya, and so far seems at least more interested of being with Diva."

"Now can you boys stop arguing about what can happen?" Nathan had walked into the room at this point, and was annoyed of it all. "Mary is back, and she is at least making Diva happy." He walked to James, and hugged him. "I thought you wanted your mother dearest to be happy."

"I'm more worried about Diva's safety." Nathan couldn't help to scoff at this, but stood up as he saw Solomon at least being out of it. "Now, I know she doesn't remember all the times you two have been lovely dovely, but she can remember." Solomon blinked his eyes at this, and looked at Nathan. "We're all in the same boat. She doesn't remember all of us, and that includes Saya." Nathan soon noticed Diva walking without Mary, which caused him to stop a bit. "Diva! Where's our sweet Mary?"

"She's still changing. I got a bit bored so I came here." Nathan couldn't help to smile a bit, and looked at her. "She must have a hard time to put on the clothes you gave her." Diva blinked her eyes in confusion. "But she wore dresses before. How can she forget that?"

"Because she live with Humans. From now on she'll be living with us." James soon closed his phone, and looked at them. "I'll get her. Wait nearby the car." He start to make his way to Mary's room. He'll judge it for himself if she can be trusted.

* * *

Mary had been done putting on the dress, and still a bit nervous. Not that she didn't trust Diva, though there was a slight dis-trust with her since she seem so happy yet didn't seem to ask something in return. It was that she could tell this was a certain air around them that worried her.

She went out of the room, and noticed that Diva was gone. She noticed that the door was open as well. She was tempted to explore, and noticed that at least no one was there. "Might as well go and find her…" She gulped, and start to walk around.

Though after some time she soon realized she was lost. The hallways were like a maze, and she kept going walking past some stairs. She soon stopped, and groaned in annoyance. If there was one thing about Mary, she could never lead a way if someone needed directions. The only time she can is if she could find one thing she can remember on, and so far all these halls had no pictures, or anything special to them. She sat down, and had her head on her hands. "God damn it… How the hell am I going to find Diva…?"

"You don't need to." She jumped to this, and looked to see a man that seemed to be in military clothing. She gulped, and stood up. "Um…"

"I can guide you to her." He start to walk away, which caused Mary to somewhat run to him to catch up to him. She soon stopped when she was behind him, and gulped. She did notice the details on his clothing. "If you don't mind me asking, what war did you fought?" This caused the man to stop, and looked at her. "What?"

"My dad was in the army. He never really mentioned what war he fought. I-I thought at least you'll know him." He narrowed his eyes at this as Mary was getting nervous. She could tell this was a bad question to ask, but she knew that at least she had to ask. "In World War II." She widened her eyes at this as she soon realized this was a bit touchy subject. He start to walk again, which caused her to follow him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask a stupid question." She knew this wasn't going to help his opinion of her. "What part of the military is he in?" She was a bit shock, and gulped. "I don't know… When he came back after a month being away, he made sure that we didn't ask about it." She gulped as she could remember it all too well. "He didn't like bringing it up. Whenever he remembered something about it, he seemed to be stuck there. Me and Rach would try to bring him back."

There was a silence in the air, and she tried her best to think about something else. "In some men they can't handle of what they saw in different places." She looked up at him to see he was still staring ahead. "I'm glad he had you and this 'Rach.'" She gulped as she tried to not think about it.

* * *

They soon arrived at another room, and noticed the amount of people around the car. She was about to ask what was going on, but Diva came to her to hug her. "You look great in this dress! I knew it would fit you." She gulped, and looked at Diva. "Yeah. It was kind of hard to put on… I never wore a dress."

"See, what have I told you?" She looked at a man that seemed to at least look odd to her. She could tell he was flamboyant, but at least could tell at least he was a bit more open. "How rude of me. My name is Nathan." He walked to Mary, and looked at Diva. "We had missed you so much. We're all glad you're back." Though Nathan noticed she took a step back. It seemed at least even if she was agreeing to be here she was nervous of everyone.

"Well, we should get going. If anyone gets a whiff that you're arriving we will have a harder time getting in." This caused James to open the door for them, and Diva went in. "Th-Thanks…" She went in, and sat next to Diva. She noticed the others went in, and Nathan knocked on the window. "You know the place." Soon the car started to drive.

Mary tried to keep herself distracted, but she did notice Diva seemed calm. "So, where have you been for the last few years?" She was a bit confused, and looked at Nathan. "After all, you seem awfully different compared to what we know."

"Um… I grew up in Idaho, with my dad and sis-"

"You grew up with Saya?" She tensed up, and looked at Diva to see she was slightly glaring at her. "My sister is named Rachelle…. Not Saya?" Diva seemed to calm down from this, but it made her worried. "Saya is the one that wants us to die. All because those pesky Humans of hers want us to die." James looked at Mary at this point, and felt Diva holding her hand in a tightly manner. "But now that you're here she won't have the upper hand." Though she was confused at this. This was making Mary making her more and more curious about her other sister.

Why would this girl want to kill them when from what she seen they seem like good people. As much as some of them do freak her out a bit, she at least could tell they were trying to help them.

* * *

After some time, they arrived to a building that seemed to at least be built to for a show. She was a bit confused, but at the same time she didn't have time to look at the building more due to Diva dragging her inside. "Sit here." Diva put her on a seat, and went up to the stage. Nathan and the rest of them were in the back watching the two Queens from the distance.

"At least Diva seems calm enough." James looked at them as he knew that it'll be best to at least watch over them. "And everyone is happy that Diva is happy." Nathan smiled a bit, and leaned against the railing. "Solomon… Tell me, what will you do if Saya tries to harm her? After all, she is with Diva. In turn she will kill her."

"I'll protect her with my life. Even if it means endangering myself." Nathan couldn't help to smile a bit, but looked at Diva at least preparing to sing. "Our Big Brother mentioned that Saya will be heading back to the Zoo."

"The Zoo?" Solomon was a bit shock, but looked at Mary. "He wants both Diva and Mary to be there to meet her." James soon tensed up at this. "And what if Mary goes-"

"She won't. Besides so far she seems to wanting to be with Diva." Nathan looked, and smiled a bit as slowly her voice reached his ears. "And there so goes…"


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Mary was getting ready again. She was glad that they did buy her new clothes. As much she didn't like to wear dresses, she did wear some of them to at least make Diva happy. She was currently wearing one, which made her feel odd. "Are you ready?" She looked up to see Diva. "Um… Yeah. Can you help me with the back?" Diva smiled a bit, and went to at least close the back of the dress correctly. "So… This place… Is this where Solomon and Amshell will be meeting with us?"

"Yes, and Karl will take us there." She gulped as she knew that this meant she had to be careful around him. "Diva… Does… Does that mean that we have to fight with someone when we get there?" She felt Diva's movements stopped, and soon continued. "No. Besides, she's weak compared to us." Mary stayed silent at this as she didn't know how to reply to it. "Can… Can you tell me about Saya?" She felt Diva's movements stop since it was a slight touchy subject for her. "It's… It's better that you remember it on your own." She was a bit confused, and looked at her through the mirror. She never seen her with a mixture of emotions, which caused her to turn around, and held her hands. "Diva, you're the only person that at least I can rely on. Even if I don't remember anything, I can tell I can trust you." Diva's eyes were starting to feel itself with tears, and hugged her. Mary was mainly in shock, but hugged her back.

When she pulled back Diva seemed to at least glad. Though she could tell there was another emotion within her eyes. "She was nice for both of us at first. She gave me the name after you kept saying names with songs." Mary was a bit confused, but listened to her. "Ever since then, you two try to visit me as much as you can. After she set me free… You found me." Diva's smile faltered a bit, and went to sit down. Mary stayed in her place, but continued to look at her sister. "You looked so worried for me. You said you know what Joel wanted to do to me, and wanted to protect me. You dressed me in one of your favorite dresses, did my hair, and lied to them saying that I was Saya." She looked at her a bit, and then at the window. "That's when I killed all of them. Every one of them." Mary tensed up as she knew that this was bad. "Saya wanted to kill me, but you held her back." She stood up, and walked back to Mary, who was scared. "You save me from people who use me, and wanted me dead. I want to do the same for you." Diva gave a slight smile at her, and hugged her. Though Mary didn't hug her back at first, but soon hugged back after some time. She pulled back a bit, and noticed that Diva was still smiling. "I will always protect you big sister."

* * *

Solomon was somewhat angered. He was sent to go to a school that Saya was seen at. In turn meeting Saya. He could see Mary in her, with no memory of what happened between the battles, and yet he could tell that she was there because of the fact she was looking for Diva. He was glad that Diva wasn't there, but now Amshell had sent both Diva and Mary off to meet her. Of course Amshell had to be busy around this time, leaving someone else to at least watch over them. He knew he had to get there. Either because to stop this incoming battle, or to protect Mary he didn't know. Though he didn't like the feeling he was having.

"I'm surprised that you're not with our queens Solomon." He looked over to see Nathan. "I'm making sure that we had enough blood bags when they return." He watched Nathan go to the fridges, and made a slight face. "It's for Mary, but our Diva won't like this."

"So far she understands it. She will-"

"She would let her continue to drink from the blood bags, but it won't last long." Nathan looked at him as he said this. "She's been lowing her consumption of blood, and been eating more of human food as of late." Solomon tensed up at this as he knew this was bad. "If she somehow comes across a Human, and Diva becomes hungry for blood… She will end up joining her." Nathan looked at him as he said this. "I'm sure Diva would protect her well enough, but the question now who would be the first person she would drink from?" He couldn't help to smile at this. "After all, Mary might protected her, but she will need to drink blood at some point."

* * *

When Diva and Mary were done with getting ready, Karl had driven off to the Zoo. Diva seemed to at least be calm, while Mary had been looking out of the window. "You'll meet Saya there, and you'll be protected by Solomon." Karl looked at Mary. He didn't trust her when she first arrived. Mainly since with a clean slate she won't remember everything. Meaning she could easily go ahead and betray Diva to go back to those Humans. "I'm sure that if anything happens, both Solomon and Amshell will stop it.

"We can also drink blood if we get hungry enough." Though Mary was a bit shock, and looked at Diva. "Amshell told us this. I'm sure we'll be alright." Diva looked at Mary, and smiled at her. She gave a small smile back to Diva, but didn't like that her gut feeling was too run off. Though she couldn't leave and run into the sunset. Besides, she was in a country she doesn't know. A place that didn't speak English. Even if she did run off she couldn't really go that far.

After they arrived, not to the entrance but close to where they could see it, they both gotten out of the car. Diva was the first to start walking, and Mary was about to follow her. Though she was stopped when she felt Karl's hand onto her wrist. "You might gain her trust, but you won't gain her love." She was a bit confused, and moved her arm a bit. She turned around to look at him, and could see that he seemed despite in a way. "I may not remember what happened between us… But I'm not that person anymore. Even if you think that I would do something." She soon start to follow Diva again. Leaving Karl there to think a bit. He had met Saya, and she seemed in the same goal. Yet Mary was different.

She was in it to protect Diva. To make sure no one would use her while at least trying to understand their own kind since they were the last remaining. Yet this 'Mary' had grown up with other humans? He scoffed at this, and went back in the car to drive back.

 ** _Now it was time for the show down…_**


End file.
